


War Paint

by YigaClan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Costumes, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: A request for MrLink who wanted M!Reader/Link inspired by a certain in-game set of armor.





	War Paint

It's early in the afternoon when you get back from your trip. Actually _catching_ dinner hadn't been hard, but it took quite a while; all morning, in fact, as the fish had apparently decided they were going to be as elusive as possible. As you walk in the door, proudly hefting your bundled salmon over your shoulder, you call out to Link, expecting him to be in the kitchen. 

He isn't. 

Strange, you think. As you drop dinner on the modest kitchen table, however, you notice something. A note. 

Link, Hylia bless him, has awful handwriting. After squinting and trying to decipher what's a “p” and what's a “q”, you eventually make out the words. 

_Meet me at the Wetland Stable. I've got a surprise for you._

A little grin slowly spreads across your face. Link usually isn't the sort to do this type of thing. Whatever's gotten into him, you don't really care. You toss the salmon into the ice-filled sink and head out the door. Your house is in Kakariko, so the stable isn't too far. 

As you saddle up your horse, you think about what Link could be planning. The weather's nice, maybe a picnic? Or a peaceful walk through the forest? You swing one leg up and mount. Link never really did romance well, at least not in the traditional sense. You remember how clumsy he was when he first kissed you, how long it took him to finally work up the courage to take you to bed. If he's planned a romantic date for you, it means you've taught him well. All the time he's spent with you has only made him braver in his affections.

Your mind races in excitement the entire trip there, and you're feeling a bit anxious when you finally reach the stable. You give your mount over to the stable hand, planning to head out into the woods on foot. The young woman takes the reins, smiling politely. 

“You wouldn't have happened to see Link come by here recently, right?” You ask. Everyone here knows him by name, so you spare the physical description.

”Oh yes, he passed by about forty-five minutes ago. He said he was headed for the woods south of here. Wasn't wearing much in the way of clothing.” The stable hand gives you a look that seems to suggest she's not surprised.

You raise your brows. _You're_ definitely surprised. 

Okay...so, maybe not a picnic.

You thank the girl and start in the direction of the thicket of trees.

The grove itself isn't very big, but it's plenty far away from the light commotion of travelers and horses at the stable. You weave your way through the oaks, watching a squirrel dart away up one of the sturdy trunks. You have no real way of knowing exactly where Link is, but you assume he'll make himself known if he sees you. Sure enough, a soft voice calls out from somewhere behind you. 

As you turn to greet him, you startle visibly at what you see.

It's Link, alright, casually sprawled against the base of a tree behind you.

He's also completely naked and hard. From what it looks like, he's been hard for a while, too.

You're speechless. One elbow rests on a menacing skull and fur “helmet” of sorts, one that you've seen in a trunk of various accessories back home. As you study him, still slightly in shock (why is he naked in the middle of the woods and grinning like a fool?), you notice the symmetrical lines of violet paint that trace the contours of his body. Among them, one stands out to you the most: a symbol right in the middle of his belly, three lines and three dots. You follow the meeting of the lines down until they split in two, on either side of his--

“Hello,” Link says, quite casually. You can't help but chuckle a bit at his nonchalance, although it comes out sounding a bit frenetic. 

”Hello indeed. What in Hylia’s name are you doing?”

”Why don't you come over here and find out?” He tucks a lock of blonde hair behind his ear, then strokes himself slowly. He stares at you invitingly, with a playful look in his eyes. Like a siren song you're drawn closer to him. You kneel down in front of him and he moves to pull you into his lap.

“Link,” You laugh. “What if someone sees?” 

“Then let them look.” 

You're straddling him but he's very obviously taking control. This is new, too, not that you're complaining. His hands slide up to cradle your jaw and he kisses you, deep and hard, and you feel a little jolt of something race through you as he does. He reaches down and starts to untie your trousers with a few practiced motions, pushing them down with your briefs. When he takes you in his hand he takes himself too, your cocks pressed up against each other, and you moan into his mouth. Link lets out a sultry little growl in the back of his throat and snags your bottom lip between his teeth, and when he squeezes your cocks deliciously in his hand the growl melts into a little whimper that makes your legs weak.

“You're barbaric,” You huff, but the words are empty. 

“Oh yeah?” Link laughs. There's a bit of a tremble in his voice, like he's trying to something hold back. 

You don't respond. Instead you let the fierceness of his movements overpower you. He isn't necessarily fast. But he's rough, and he uses his teeth and grabs your hair and his hand is like a slick, delicious vice around both of your shafts, and all you can do is let him drag you around until he suddenly pulls back, panting. 

Link stands up, casting a cursory glance around the quiet forest. Then he leans back against the tree, feet planted in a firm stance, and pulls you up by your arm to rest on your knees. You grab his thigh for support as he fists a hand in the hair at the back of your head and guides you closer to his pelvis. Your fingers smear the purple marks of paint but you don't care, and he doesn't seem to notice. His cock is a warm, throbbing weight against your cheek. You turn your head as best you can to lick at him and Link sucks in a deep, shuddering breath, looking down at you with wolfish blue eyes and biting his lip. 

“Open,” Link says. 

You open your mouth and he shoves himself deep inside, not as far as he can go but enough to get you trembling and holding onto him with both hands now. You know how this goes. You've never done it with him but you know what to do if he wants to go further. You look up at him, realizing he's stilled his hips, and he looks back at you questioningly. In lieu of a clear word of consent, you wrap one hand around the base of him and twist on the stroke that meets your lips as you take him in again. He must not have been expecting it because his knees buckle a bit and he moans, using his free hand to cover his mouth. Link bats your hand away from his cock and settles into a rhythm, pushing and pulling you on and off fast. You grunt with the slight pain of his fingers twisted against your scalp, hollowing your cheeks and sucking the way you know he wants. 

“Shit,” He moans against his knuckles, brows drawn up. 

His next thrust goes _deep,_ and you open up the back of your throat to accommodate his girth, whimpering despite yourself. With the hand that's not braced on his thigh you reach down and start to stroke yourself quickly. You're digging your nails into his thigh when he starts pushing deep and tears leak from the corners of your eyes with the effort of not gagging, and it's so hot and so much all at once. 

Link's moaning on every thrust. You're sure he won't last, not with how long he's been hard and how he's fucking your throat. One particular thrust bumps the back of it and you finally _do_ gag but you're close too and your hand feels so fucking good between your legs, all because of him, and you don't even care. You're sure your face is red and you're sweaty and you're definitely shaking, but so is he. And as soon as he moans your name, it's all over.

You spill into your hand and the grass beneath you, choking and sputtering and moaning when he pulls out of you, and you look up and he's stroking himself. His eyes are closed tight but when he looks at you, disheveled from your orgasm and from his cock in your mouth, the back of his head smacks audibly against the tree and he cries out, coming across your face and into your open mouth. 

You gasp a little, not expecting that, but your surprise is overpowered by the lust that strikes when you see Link panting, coming down from the high of a powerful orgasm. You begin to wipe your face with the back of your hand uselessly but he stops you. 

“Here,” Link manages, helping you up. He heads toward the direction of a nearby stream with your hand in his, and though your legs are still wobbly and you're still quite bewildered from the whole event, you can't help but smile. Barbaric indeed, you think. 


End file.
